Jarradian Confederation
The Jarradian Confederation (Jarradian: Confederatet Jarradia) was a confederation which consisted of 22 Jarradian states in what compromises the United States of Jarrad, and ended up with 38 states by 1846. Reasons for transforming the country into a confederation cannot be fully explained, but many historians believed the political structure transfer proved to strengthen the country, as the new government who constituted it into a confederation devoted themselves for stronger economic ties with all states and higher production and development. In 1846, tension in the southern states began to grow as they wanted to secede the confederation. In 1848, the south managed to secede from the confederation, forming the Free Confederate Unions, dissolving the Jarradian Confederation. This also led to the creation of the North Jarradian Confederation in 1848. Economic and social differences and unfair federal rights and laws between the north and south, the slave burden which plagued the southern states, and the growth anti-slavery movements divided the north and south. While talks with each regions in the country tried to strengthen ties, they failed. The dispute between two regions intensified and state governments of the south declared succession in 1847. This led to a widespread declaration and all of the southern states managed to secede in 1848. This caused the collapse of the Jarradian Confederation and the creation of the North Jarradian Confederation, who would declare war on the Free Confederate Unions in the 1860's and claimed victory in 1866. Since then the two Jarradian nations formed and became apart of the new Jarradian state. History Background The Principality of Jarradia was initially dissolved in 1769 to make way of a new nation. The nation known as the United States of Jarrad contained the colonies of Jarradia who succeeded to become states in the country. However, by 1790, major issues began to come. Economic growth was slow, and a fast growing population began. Food production also was declining and a larger population would mean mass hunger. Jarrington, D.C. was the only area where economic growth was outstanding and living conditions were excellent. The Jarradian government in Jarrington came up with situations where they could defeat poverty and starvation, and make the country a super power. They planned to make states, rather than being independent, dependent on resources found in the grounds soil, and the establishment of mining and economic strengthening with other states. As fair trade grew, the states saw positive growth and the encouragement of huge plantations exploded. The government then held the Burkington Conferences. Establishment The Jarradian Confederation was created by the Congress of the United States of Jarrad on 17 August, 1803, to enact the permanent plans and bring the states closer. The Jarradian Confederation was then finally created by a final form, the Final Act of the Government Structure and Completion of Organisation of the Jarradian Confederation. All states at the time in 1803 joined the Jarradian Confederation. The states and federal districts which joined in the formation of the confederation were: After the original creation, many new states under the confederation were formed, with Burgia being the first formed in November 1803, nearly 4 months after the confederations establishment. This includes: Dissolution and Empire The Jarradian Confederation dissolved due to the succession of the south from the confederation, forming the Free Confederate Unions. Major differences between the north and south ended with the formation the North Jarradian Confederation. A major concern was Jarrington, D.C., the capital of the confederation, was surrounded by the Free Confederate Unions. Its only connection to the North Jarradian Confederation was through the Jarradian Lands tiny border. The Jarradian Civil War broke out in 1860-61, determined to annex and dissolve the Free Confederate Unions. The North Jarradian Confederation successfully took over Queanbeyan City in Queanbeyan, a state formed in 1859 under the authority of Argonvaria in 1866, ending the civil war. The North Jarradian Confederation and the Free Confederate Unions had a unification, creating the Jarradian Realm. States and members of the Confederation *Jarrington, D.C. was a member of the Jarradian Confederation, serving as the capital until it dissolved in 1848. It continued to be the capital for the North Jarradian Confederation, even though it was surrounded by territory owned by the Free Confederate Unions. Although it was a member, it was never counted with the 38 states. If it was the count would be 39. *Governors were different in the Jarradian Confederation. They had more authority than the federal government and had more state control. *All governors at the time were in congress. *All 22 states including Jarrington had votes in congress, and the other states which came in by 1846 also had votes. Situations during the era From 1790-1800, issues were plaguing the country. The government implemented plans for stronger economic and social ties between the states, which somehow worked, as all states depended on each other and relied on the planets resources. The Jarradian Confederation which was established in 1803 originally had 22 states, but a major boost of states emerged from then to 1846. All member states pledged allegiance to the country. The federal government enacted in 1816 after the establishment of Burxas and Burkizona that it will be illegal for succession from the country, and the state will be driven back in by force. Tensions between the north and south due to their huge differences. While the north was thriving, the south experienced troubles and some negative growth, along with slavery and other issues. Burkifornia and Burnica are the only two states in the entire country history to self-declare themselves as states. Burkifornia was the first in 1820, and Burnica in 1831. They were both granted "state" status and joined the confederation. The Jarradian Confederation was dissolved in 1848 after the succession of the southern states. Burklemore-Vorpommen was a created state in the Free Confederate Unions (present territory of Burklahoma, Burtah, New Burxico, Plazmonzona, and Tomrida). The North Jarradian Confederation was created after. After a civil war broke out in 1860-61, the North Jarradian Confederation advanced well after crushing defeats in 1863. By 1865, many states of the Free Confederate Unions was under the norths control, and was finally defeated after the capital, Queanbeyan City in Queanbeyan was captured in 1866. The two united in the aftermath, with many new states, and the creation of the USJ Empire. Culture The Jarradian Confederation has had a traditional Jarradian culture, but with the colonisation in the 1500's, European culture swept the states. The early 1800's saw a huge boost in education with hundreds of universities and colleges being built and opened, led by professors with exceptional reputations in the country, while some changed the history. After the dissolution of the confederation, many young intellects were exiled from the Free Confederate Unions. Population Fast growth The population of the Jarradian Confederation followed the 10 year censuses in its states and territories. Even in 1790 censuses were carried out throughout the entire area. In 1800, 3 years before the establishment, the population was 11,415,110. In 1840, it grew to 48,199,937 people. As industrialization swept, with major demographic transitions, the birth rate remained much higher than the death rate. The country became modern with a fast growing industry and fast growing agriculture industry. Famines and poverty declined greatly and the fertility rate remained at a good level for its time. The population in 1810 mainly lived in rural areas but that started to change as Burke York City and Burcago were the first cities to approach or hit 1 million people. Rapid growing cities Even past the succession of the south, cities in the north and south grew at huge rates. Burke York City went from just over 100,000 in 1800 to 2,664,000 in 1870, Burcago from 368,000 in 1830 to 4,295,000 in 1870, Burkidelphia from 24,000 to 472,000, Jarrington, D.C. from 8,700 to 326,000, and Los Burkeles to less than 500 to over 54,000. Tensions with the south The north and south had many problems together and cooperation was limited. First tensions began in 1845 when some southern states cut of cooperation and economic strengths between themselves and Jarrington. The first riots began when Burkansas was established in 1846, putting more pressure on the region as more cooperation was required. The south demanded succession peacefully from the Jarradian Confederation, but the federal government refused to give them the opportunity and permission to leave. In 1847, Burxas, Burkabama, and Burkissippi declared themselves independent from the Jarradian Confederation. This quickly spread across the south, and since it was that effective, the armed forces could not do anything. The government issued warnings to the governors that they will be executed if they go along with the south. In January 1848, the federal government wanted peace with its southern states and to avoid a collapse of the Jarradian Confederation. In September, talks failed and more southern states joined the burden of forming a new nation. The government did one last ditch movement and declared the Declaration of Human Rights for the Jarradian People, which would recognise the south and support more of its economies and boost them, and eradicating poverty and hunger. Unfortunately the last ditch movement failed, and the south states managed to secede and formed the Free Confederate Unions on 14 November, 1848. The Jarradian Confederation dissolved on 16 November, 1848, and formed the North Jarradian Confederation on 21 December, 1848. Legacy The Jarradian Confederation judged by modern standards has been one of the few reasons on how the country today became a superpower. It has been described as "one of the most important eras of Jarradian history", as "the economies of the states boosted its qualities and power, with equality and rights. They improved drastically by the 1840s, and without the Jarradian Confederation, the struggle during Communist Jarradia would of been much more disastrous. It is also the reason why many states that exist are around. Category:United States of Jarrad